


A frozen memory

by awesome_goddess_of_mischief



Series: CapsLok AU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Frigga, Birthday, Child Neglect, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Feels, M/M, Memories, Odin's A+ Parenting, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesome_goddess_of_mischief/pseuds/awesome_goddess_of_mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are invited to Asgard. But why do they look like they want to burn it to the ground?<br/>Steve and Loki are in love, and Loki shows Steve a small piece of his childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A frozen memory

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this one is as good as the first, but I tried. I hope you like it, but I won't be able to update this fast all the time. School hasn't started yet, so I have some spare time :)

Loki and Steve had been in a relationship for almost two years when the Avengers got the invitation.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Beloved Avengers,_

_Hereby you are invited to a grand feast in your honour, to celebrate your great victory against the feared Chitauri._

_Asgard will offer you the appropriate treatment for mighty warriors as yourselves._

_We look forward for your attendance and the epic story's you will share as protectors of Midgard._

_Signed,_

_Odin son of Bor_

_King of Asgard_

_All-father_

_Protector of the nine realms_

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Thor was totally ecstatic. He kept bouncing around the tower. ("My friends, this is a great honour, you cannot decline.") It was soon decided they would all go, the Avengers and their significant others, to stop an intergalactic war from happening. (Also known as: 'Fury made them do it.') Pepper and Tony broke up because of the inventors feelings for the doctor living in the tower, so she wouldn't come. Natasha and Clint had each other, Coulson politely stated he wasn't an Avenger _nor_ a direct significant other, Steve and Loki were together, so actually 'significant other' just meant _Jane._

Loki was extremely reluctant to go to Asgard. Continuously stating he wasn't welcome in Asgard, he was _banished_ after all. Not that any of it convinced Steve.

"You are my significant other Loki, if they don't want you they won't get me." Loki blushed, although he would deny it to his dying breath, Steve thought it was adorable.

 

So after a lot of bickering, Clint stealing Tony's shampoo and Bruce rubbing the bridge of his nose trying not to Hulk out, they were ready to go.

They arrived at the castle pretty smoothly. According to Thor there would be a big reveal at the feast that night.

Their chambers were _amazing_. They were grand and gold and shining and... just... _big._ ("That's what she said." "Shut _up_ Tony.") To Steve's complete embarrassment Frigga personally led him and Loki to their shared room, with passing words that left the Captain with a red head for hours.

"The walls are soundproof love, so there is no need to worry about bothering anyone. You kids have fun." Loki certainly had fun laughing at Steve his dumbstruck face.

They were asked to stay in their rooms for a while, to keep the surprise going. But after thoroughly testing the soundproof quality of the walls, it was time to go. All the Avengers were dressed in traditional Asgardian clothes, standing in pairs in front of the grand hall, ready to be announced. Steve was really surprised, next to him the normally calm god was _fidgeting_.

"Loki what's wrong?" He whispered. Loki looked like he was going to lie, and say he was fine. But apparently he changed his mind.

"This will be the first time I will join a royal feast since my... condition was revealed."

Steve grabbed the god's hand. "Your DNA isn't a condition Loki. You are merely a different species. You're still the same person." Loki emitted a joyless laugh at the statement.

"Even _if_ the Æsir were capable of looking past my true nature, I am quite sure my arrival would not be celebrated. Besides the monster they consider me to be by birth, I was not innocent while I was still considered Æsir." Loki sighed and stepped closer to his love. "You showed me it was not impossible to love myself since the day we met. You taught me to accept my Jötunn form. But I'm afraid the Æsir will not be so accepting. In their eyes I'm a Jötunn criminal who used to pretend to be a prince and spent his time causing mischief and studying like a _woman._ " His voice got more and more bitter the further he got in his ranting. Steve looked rather pissed off.

"Listen to me. You are NOT a woman for studying. You are smart and amazing and yes, you cause mischief. But it never caused true harm." Besides Thor, who probably didn't know what was going on, all the Avengers looked rather displeased. But it was Bruce who decided to speak up.

"If Asgard teaches their children it is a weakness to learn I am not sure I will be spending much time here." A green glint was present in his life. Tony's jaw was tense, and he subconsciously edged closer to the scientist. Steve suddenly remembered a story Bruce told him. About being called a freak for being smart, ending up with bruises after going to extra classes. It was extremely bad timing when a guard entered, telling the still tense Avengers it was time to go.

 

It was awful.

 

With each passing minute the Avengers got more tense. Even Thor couldn't stop looking guilty. Steve cursed his super hearing, not for the first time, for picking up _every_ insult and sneer whispered about Loki. The latter was surprisingly the only one who looked calm, bored even. Steve felt his stomach twist when he realised he acted as though he was _used to it._ And judging by the murderous look Natasha was giving every Æsir, she figured it out as well. Or she just intensely hated all Æsir because she felt like it. Which wouldn't completely surprise Steve, but what did these days.

 

When it was _finally_ socially acceptable to leave, they all bailed. When they arrived in their corridor they all quickly hugged Loki, ensuring him they would have a long talk when they would be back on Earth, before retreating to their chambers. ("Thor you're breaking my ribs." "I am truly sorry brother, but I am quite grievous you had to endure such devastating insults.")

The lovebirds didn't speak until they were already comfortably in bed. Both on their backs, Loki laying his head on Steve's chest.

"You know, if we ask them, I'm sure none of our friends would have any problem starting a war with Asgard. Including your brother."

Loki smiled. "That will not be necessary. I already drugged the ale. Everybody will wake up with a _tremendous_ headache in the morn. Besides those I thought worthy of the antidote of course." Steve didn't even try to stifle his laughter.

"Serves them right." Loki looked at him with an amused expression, turning on his side, before placing a few kisses on his collarbone. Slowly working his way upwards, when Steve leaned down slightly, capturing the god's lips with his.

"I never thought Captain America would agree with revenge?"

"True. He doesn't. But Steve Rodgers does."

Loki snuggled up closer. "I can see the questions in your eyes my love. Do not hesitate to ask. I may not answer them all. But I will try." Steve could see the earnestly in his eyes.

"For how long?" He blurted the question out before he had time to think about it. He just had to know for how long his love had to endure these insults.

"I can't remember. I was always treated differently because of my love of magic and my preference for female fighting techniques." Steve wanted to interrupt, but Loki silenced him with an other kiss. "It's okay, I know that I am not worth any less because I prefer brains over muscle. Thanks to you. I just hope someday Asgard will be able to see that as well."

"Tell me about it. Just one memory." Loki tensed just slightly before relaxing back into the captains arms. "I'll show you." The world started to blur.

 

_A small child, no older than eight came running around the corner. Dark hair, pale skin and bright green eyes. He looked smarter than his age suggested, or maybe he was just small for his age. Maybe both._

_He looked ecstatic, bursting through a pair of grand wooden doors. The room he entered was enormous. Giant tables filling the space. Several people were scattered across the room, eating what appeared to be breakfast._

_The child looked around the room, searching for something. His face fell when he couldn't find it. His shoulders slumped, and he turned around to leave, when a voice could be heard._

_"LOKI!!" The boy turned towards the red spot that was rapidly moving towards him._

_"Thor slow down!! You will-" The oldest prince tried to slow down, but still managed to collide with the dark haired child. The blond quickly jumped to his feet again, dragging his younger brother along._

_"Come on Loki, did you not remember what day it is. We have to get ready!" Loki smiled, and let himself be dragged outside._

_"How could I forget Thor, I was just looking for you." Thor looked at his brother amused._

_"Then why were you in the dining hall, the hunting party leaves from the front gates of the palace silly." Loki's face fell. If someone would go through the trouble of looking up close, they would see moister gathering in the child's eyes. But the older prince was too busy dragging his brother to the gates to pay attention. When the golden doors became visible Loki pulled out his brother's grip._

_"I will not be joining you today Thor."_

_"Don't be stupid Loki, Father will be disappointed if you do not join. You have to stop spending so much time in the library, it is not fitting for a prince." Loki looked at the floor, turning his head away._

_"That might be so, Thor, but I promised our tutor I would finish the assignment about the fire spells."_

_Thor looked annoyed. "Magic? Again? Loki..." He sighed. "Father will be angry..."_

_Loki turned around, and started to walk away. "That is all right Thor, I will be in my chambers if he wants to punish me for my absence."_

_The pale boy quickly retreated, heading for the library first. He snuck in, grabbed some of the more advanced books, and ran by the kitchen. One of the maids took a liking to the adorable and charming young prince, and often gave him some treats._

_"Here my prince, I saved you some pikekyss_ (Norse baked meringues) _from dinner last night, I know how much you like them." "Thank you my lady, do you have some chocolate cake by any change, I will be studying all day and would_ love _some of your sublime treats." "Aren't you the sweetest. Here you go dear, enjoy." She smiled at him while he quickly ran back to his room. Her colleagues looked at him with distaste."The young prince is a shame to his family." "He will drag his brother down with him." "He is spending all his time with his books, he is slowly turning into a woman."_

_Everywhere whispers could be heard, while Loki ran to his rooms. More tears started to form in his eyes. He let out a sigh of relief when he arrived at his chambers without crying. The books were dropped on his desk. The sweets were taken in the walk-in-closet, where Loki sat down in the corner, tucked away underneath the shelves. He took a candle out of his pocket, probably snatched from somewhere along the way, and stuck it in the piece of cake. The boy hovered his hands above the fuse and focused until a small flame appeared. It wasn't until that moment he allowed a few tears to fall. His voice was watery, when he sang._

_"Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday to me." He couldn't sing to long, his voice broke and sobs erupted from the small body. He blew the candle out, and made a wish._

_If only someone remembered._

"They forgot your birthday!!" Steve couldn't watch this any longer, breaking free from the memory. He subconsciously tightened his hold on the Jötunn in his arms. How could a family be so ignorant.

"It wasn't as bad as it looked love. Frigga was on Vanaheimr for the week and send me a gift that evening. She remembered but couldn't be present. When she returned she shouted at Odin for hours." Loki looked fond. "She organised a party exactly as I liked it. Nothing grand or enormous, just some family, friends and all my favourite treats." He leaned in to kiss his captain some more.

"But after all, it is a memory that summarises my childhood pretty well. Odin was disappointed, Thor adored Odin, and Frigga came by and fixed the mess all of us made."

This time it was Steve who started kissing, slowly building up into something more intense. "Don't ever forget you have friends and family who love you now. And _do_ realise you are getting the biggest chocolate cake Tony can buy when your birthday comes along." Loki laughed out loud. "No man, mortal or not, could ever eat something that size."

Steve smiled but then turned serious. "I'm sorry we didn't properly celebrated your birthday before." The god shook his head. "I never wanted a grand feast, love. It already was the best birthday I ever had." Steve raised an eyebrow. "I only took you out to dinner, I didn't even got you a gift?" Loki smiled, a wicked grin that promised a night without a lot of sleeping.

"I got you." Steve laughed, contend with the cheesy one-liners both were emitting. Loki leaned in to whisper in the captain's ear.

"But I do expect my gift to be nicely wrapped next time."

 

 


End file.
